Society X (Fan Ultra Continuity)
Society X (社会X, Shakai Ekusu), also known as Irrational X, is a mysterious group of evil Ultras who were born from the released powers of the Light of the Ultras. They are the counterparts of their genetic templates and seek to destroy them. < They are thirteen of them in the group, ranked from I to ten with three in Trinity X. Rank I is the Founder and the strongest one of all. Story The society was born when Minus used his chaos powers to create copies of various Ultra Heroes. Dark versions of the originals they were originally simply drones but were allowed to gain their own personalities. They thus seperated from Minus' efforts and sought out their own goals, primarily the destruction of their genetic templates (the heroes). As the strongest Xorion took command of the group and leads them towards their unknown goal... Members The members was the soul of various Ultramen from other universe, the list of the members : #Ultraman Xorion: Known as the Superior of the In-Dimention, he is the founder and the strongest Member of the Society. He was created from Ultraman Orion. His rank is -13. #Ultrawoman Lunaxa: Represents the Moedari universe, and is the counterpart of Moedari. She has all Lunaram's abilities except the Malon beam. She is called the Moonlit Witch. her rank is -12. #Ultraman Xortas: Known as the Master of Elements, He can wield all types of elements except light. He is persumely strong but his weakness is when Light battling against the light element. He was created from Ultraman Sorta. His rank is -11. #Ultraman Xagmma: Rank No (III). Known as the Judo Master. He is silent in the battle but goes all out against his opponent and expects the same. His weakness is his need to leave opening for opponent. He was born from Ultraman Gamma. His rank is -10. #Ultraman Xigz: Known as the Boxer His weakness is his refusal to use Defensive Techniques. He was born from Ultraman Giz. His rank is -9. #Ultraman Xach: The sixth member of the orginazation. Rank No (VI). Called the Trickster, he is known for his tricks and schemes Ultraman Xach was born from Ultraman Zach. He is very skilled with his many beams, and comes up with many plans to defeat the real Ultramen. He is also very clever. His rank is -8. #Ultraman Lexement: Called the Calm One, he is indifferent to most situations Was Born from Ultraman Element. His rank is -7. #Ultraman Noxe: Known as born from Ultraman One, he can merge his three crest weapons into a scythe, this and his cold personality gave him the title Reaper. His rank is -6. #Ultraman Marluxa (Marchexia): Known as the Great Assasin. He is the most stealthy of the group. He has made it his mission in life to destoy his counterpart Ultraman Chimera, even to the point of disobeying Xorion. His rank is -5. #Ultraman Codrax: The Flaming Fury and also Ultraman Draco's counterpart. He is the most ferocious member of the group. His rank is -4. #Ultraman Rexuz : He is the youngest member and also can fight using two saber. He is Ultraman Reuz counterpart, Reuz existence part of his life. Rank No (XII). His rank is -3. #Ultraman Xain: Ultraman Xian is Ultraman Kain's counterpart and is known for his recklessness. Rank No. His rank is -2. #Ultrawoman Xiana: The first female Ultra on the Society. Born from Ultrawoman Diana, unlike her counterpart she constantly relies on her father figure's protection. She is known as the Imp, a title that annoys her. Her rank is -1. Special Members Special members are game only characters such as Ultra Trinity X. *Alfa. Ultraman Ropyx, the Leader of Trinity X, and the Oldest. He is a pyromaniac, and wishes to see the entire Galaxy burn. *Betta. Ultraman Xeroa, the Second-in-Comand of Trinity X. His mind is really bogelled, and has numerous mood swings. *Gama. Ultrawoman Roxen, the Enforcer of Trinity X. She is a seductress, and believes she is the original being. Differences The members all resemble their original counterparts but their faces are black with their bodies colored gun metal grey. Black markings take the place of their counterparts' markings. Their eyes are all red, as are their color timers and similar lights. Their energy is either purple or dark blue. Trivia *In keeping with the mathematical theme of the villains, they are named for "x," the missing number in an equation. Their rankings are all negative, and they gain Irrational Forms, making them an irrational negative x. *Originally, a dark ultra named Moxeidri was to be a counterpart for Moedari, but this idea was scrapped and replaced with Lunaxa, a dark counterpart for Ultrawoman Lunaram. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultra-Fan Mashup: Fan Crossover Category:Society X